tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schloss Zaphias
Das Schloss Zaphias ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Vesperia. Geschichte Grundlegendes Schloss Zaphias befindet sich innerhalb der Hauptstadt des Kaiserreiches, Zaphias, und ist Heimat der kaiserlichen Familie, aber auch diverser Ritter. Im östlichsten Bereich des östlichen Flügels ist der Kerker zu finden. Es liegt in der Oberstadt von Zaphias. Vom Eingangssaal aus befinden sich rechts und links weitere Flügel, wo die Wohnräume und Küche zu finden sind. Die Flügel münden in einen Innenhof, der wiederum in den hinteren Bereich mit dem Audienzsaal führt. In den "Ecken" des Schlosses verteilt sind die vier Statuensäle, in denen die "Statue der Göttin" mit den Symbolen des Neumonds, Sichelmonds, Halbmonds und Vollmonds errichtet sind. Diese Statuen sind unabdingbar für die Öffnung der Pforte zur Schwerttreppe, die unter den richtigen Umständen dazu imstande ist, Zaude vom Meeresgrund zu heben. In einem einfachen Verbindungsraum ist eine weitere Statue der Göttin zu finden, die einen Geheimgang verbirgt. Dieser führt in die Kanalisation von Zaphias und ist mit einer Statue der Göttin im Vorhof von "Mordios Villa" verbunden. Tales of Vesperia Schloss Zaphias ist das erste Dungeon, das im Spielverlauf betreten wird: Nach seiner Festnahme durch die Ritter wird Yuri Lowell in den Kerker von Schloss Zaphias gebracht. In der benachbarten Zelle befindet sich Raven, der von Alexei herausgeholt wird. Hierbei stolpert Raven vermeintlich versehentlich und schiebt Yuri einen Schlüssel hin, während er ihm zuflüstert, dass die Statue der Göttin ein Geheimnis birgt. Yuri entkommt daraufhin aus dem Kerker und trifft auf Estellise Sidos Heurassein, die von Rittern verfolgt wird. Er beschützt sie und begleitet sie in Flynn Scifos Zimmer, weil Estelle ihn warnen will, da er von Attentätern verfolgt wird. Flynn ist jedoch nicht anwesend, als gerade ein Attentäter, Zagi, in das Zimmer eindringt. Zagi sucht sich stattdessen Yuri als neues Ziel, muss aber von ihm ablassen, als weitere Mitglieder der Klaue des Leviathan im von ihrem Rückzug berichten. Yuri begleitet Estelle, die Flynn finden will, in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich umzieht und fortan kampftüchtig ist. Die beiden entkommen durch die Kanalisation unterhalb der Statue der Göttin. Schloss Zaphias kann erst wesentlich später wieder betreten werden, als Zaphias durch zu viel Aer Heimat von monströsen Pflanzen und aggressiven Monstern wird und die Einwohner flüchten mussten. Mithilfe von Raven, der sich nach seinem Verrat jedoch endgültig auf die Seite der Helden begab, konnte Alexei an Estelle gelangen. Er brachte sie hinauf auf die Schwerttreppe, von der die Helden, als sie auf Ba'ul dorthinfliegen, fortgeschleudert und Ba'ul sowie Karol Capel und Rita Mordio etwas schwerer verletzt werden. Da Ba'ul verletzt ist, muss die Schwerttreppe später zu Fuß erklommen werden. Die Helden stellen beim Betreten von Schloss Zaphias fest, dass sich keine Aer dort befindet und Alexei dies mithilfe von Estelles Kraft als Kind des Vollmonds bewerkstellig haben muss. In der Küche von Schloss Zaphias treffen sie auf die Einwohner der Unterstadt, die von Leblanc, Adecor und Boccos entgegen ihrer Befehle gerettet worden sind. Da Raven meint, dass sie Menschen beschützt haben, wie es Ritter ihre Aufgabe ist, wird er sie nicht bestrafen. In der Küche können sich die Helden daraufhin mithilfe von Curry erholen, sie können einkaufen und speichern. Im Audienzsaal von Schloss Zaphias finden sich die Helden vor der versiegelten Pforte zur Schwerttreppe. Sie begegnen Khroma, Alexeis Beraterin, die von Judith bereits als Entelexeia erkannt wird, wozu Judith sich jedoch nicht äußert. Khroma lässt die Helden ziehen und verschwindet. Die Helden müssen daraufhin das Siegel der Pforte brechen. Hierfür müssen die in den Statuensälen verteilten Statuen der Göttin mit dem Ring des Hexers beschossen werden, sodass sich ein ganzer Mond füllt. Die richtige Reihenfolge hierfür lautet also: Neumond, Sichelmond, Halbmond, Vollmond. Nachdem alle Statuen der Göttin beschossen worden sind, muss die Pforte zur Schwerttreppe ebenfalls noch einmal mit dem Ring des Hexers beschossen werden. Die Helden erklimmen die Schwerttreppe und stellen dort Alexei, der mithilfe von Estelle, der Schwerttreppe, dem Barriere-Blastia von Zaphias und einigen Apatheia ein eigenes Dein Nomos baute. Estelles Wille wird mit jeder Nutzung ihrer Kraft als Kind des Vollmonds mehr und mehr vereinnahmt, weshalb Alexei die Helden gegen Estelle kämpfen lässt. Schließlich gelingt es ihm jedoch, mithilfe von Estelle Zaude durch einen Energiestrom zu heben, der von der Spitze der Schwerttreppe aus Richtung Meer geschossen wird. Danach verschwindet Alexei, Augenzeugenberichten nach wohl mithilfe von Khroma, in einem Wirbelwind und lässt Estelle ohn Apatheia zurück, sodass ihr System nicht mehr vollständig ist und nicht mehr kontrolliert werden kann. Estelle kämpft in ihrem Wahn gegen Yuri, wird aber letztendlich von ihm gerettet. Mithilfe von Dein Nomos und den anderen als Überwacher des Aer-Flusses gelingt es Rita, Estelles Zustand zunächst zu beruhigen, indem Dein Nomos vorerst als Ersatz für die Apatheia in dem System dient. In derselben Nacht finden im Schloss Zaphias Gespräche zwischen Yuri und den anderen Helden sowie Flynn statt. Yuri ist fest entschlossen, Alexei endgültig den Garaus zu machen. Nachdem Flynn von Sodia Bericht darüber erhält, dass Ioder nun auch Unterstützung vom Rat hat und offiziell als neuer Thronfolger anerkannt wird und Flynn selbst der neue Kommandant wird, verabschiedet Yuri sich für Gespräche mit seinen Verbündeten. Karol kann er, gemeinsam mit Repede, in der Küche auffinden, wo Karol Gegenstände der Einwohner der Unterstadt repariert, weil er nicht schlafen kann und sich in dieser Zeit nützlich machen wollte. Hanks bemerkt, dass Karol noch eine große Zukunft bevorstehen wird, und Yuri stellt ihn ihm als Boss der Heldenmutigen Vesperia vor. Estelle und Rita befinden sich im Statuensaal des Vollmonds in der Nähe des Kerkers. Rita erkennt, dass die Kontrollbarriere Estelles dem Barriere-Blastia von Zaphias entspringt, weshalb das Barriere-Blastia momentan noch nicht aktiv ist und Monster einfallen könnten. Daher will Rita daran arbeiten, Estelle von dem System zu entfernen, um die Barriere wieder für die Stadt zugänglich zu machen. Estelle kann auch nicht einfach Dein Nomos mit sich herumtragen, weil es zwar unkontrollierte Aer beeinflusst, aber nicht Estelles Körper und es daher auch nicht dauerhaft als Ersatz für einen Apatheia dienen kann. Rita ist wild entschlossen, Estelle zu helfen, damit sie nicht noch einmal von jemandem wie ein Ding behandelt wird. Raven befindet sich im Kerker in der Zelle, in der er auch zu Beginn gewesen war. Durch ein Gespräch mit dem Ritter vor Flynns Zimmer wird deutlich, dass Raven sich von diesem hatte einsperren lassen. Raven erklärt Yuri, dass er darüber nachdenkt, was er machen soll. Sein erstes Ziel ist es jedoch, die Sache mit Alexei zu klären. Er erwähnt zudem, dass Estelle ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte, nachdem er ihr alles erklärt hatte, um es den anderen gleichzutun. Judith steht am Brunnen im Innenhof und versucht, Kontakt zu Phaeroh aufzunehmen, weil sie glaubt, dass er etwas über Zaude wissen könnte, wenn es in Verbindung mit der alten Katastrophe steht, wie Alexei gesagt hatte. Judith erzählt Yuri davon, dass sie sich niemals Gedanken über andere Dinge als die Zerstörung der Hermes-Blastia gemacht hatte, was sie nun jedoch tut, dank Estelle. Sie will Phaeroh sagen, dass bezüglich Estelle alles gut wird; nicht, weil sie Estelle schützen will, sondern weil sie glaubt, dass dies wirklich so ist. Galerie Schloss Zaphias Audienzzimmer.png|Das Audienzzimmer mit dem Thron Schloss Zaphias Fuß der Schwerttreppe.png|Der Fuß der Schwerttreppe Schloss Zaphias Spitze der Schwerttreppe.png|Alexei wartet an der Spitze der Schwerttreppe Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Terca Lumireis